Chronos
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Qui aurait pu prévoir? - John et Mary. ...JohnLock. Fic écrite sur le prompt "c'était un premier baiser maladroit".


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Prompt: **"C'était un premier baiser maladroit".

**Couple: **John x Mary. ...JohnLock.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 2e round de l'année. Elle vient bien entendu de ma tête, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle a fait pour y apparaître.

**Note 2: **SPOILS SAISON 3!

Bonne lecture... :)

* * *

**Chronos**

Comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé? La séquence des événements qui les avait menés là où ils en étaient?

John était persuadé que même Sherlock ne comprenait pas, n'avait pas suivi, avait été emporté. Cela avait été tellement imprévisible, ils avaient été pris par surprise, déjà dans l'oeil du cyclone quand ils avaient remarqué les chaises qui s'envolaient dans le ciel autour d'eux.

Il l'aimait déjà comme cela quand il s'était marié.

Donner une date de début à ses sentiments relevait du domaine de l'impossible, mais il l'aimait déjà comme cela quand il s'était marié.

Et, quelle révélation. Autant lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure.

Mary n'avait rien dit. Quand elle avait compris qu'il _savait_, elle avait simplement souri, apaisée, tranquille.

- Tu _savais_? Tu savais avant moi?!

- Bien sûr que je le savais. Tu me prends pour qui?

Un clin d'oeil, pour tenter de calmer sa stupéfaction et sa honte. Pourquoi tous ceux qu'il connaissait étaient ainsi?

Non. _Pourquoi tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient ainsi?_

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé t'épouser?

Mary s'immobilisa. L'observa sérieusement.

- Parce que je t'aime, gros bêta.

Un coup de poing. Un coup de poignard.

John pleura. Il pleura, parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

- Je t'aime aussi. _Je t'aime aussi..._

Mary se rapprocha de lui. Le prit dans ses bras, le consolant comme on console un enfant, serré fort contre son coeur.

- _Je sais_... Mais pas comme tu l'aimes, lui.

John frissonna. La voix de Mary trébucha, mais il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer car elle le serra aussitôt un peu plus contre elle, comme honteuse, sa résolution de fer.

Elle se recula bientôt, attrapant son visage à deux mains.

- Va le rejoindre.

John tressaillit, une objection au bout des lèvres qu'elle fit taire d'un tût sonore.

- John, mon Amour, crois-tu vraiment que quelque chose m'importe plus que ton bonheur? Va. Le rejoindre.

John vacillait, flamme tremblotante au fond de ses yeux. Mary sourit, des larmes perlant aux coins des siens.

- John. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Toujours.

John l'embrassa sur la joue. Il l'embrassa, lentement, comme on chérit une chose précieuse.

Il partit.

_Quelle séquence d'événements? Qui aurait pu prévoir?_

Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, fixant un mur sans le voir, cigarette à la main.

Il ne lui jeta un coup d'oeil que quand John s'assit, ayant récupéré son fauteuil dans la cuisine et l'ayant placé près de lui.

John se pencha. Saisit la cigarette et la jeta.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Sherlock l'observa. Ses yeux bleu-gris parcoururent son visage, ses traits tirés, ses prunelles probablement rougies, les marques des larmes sur ses joues.

Sherlock souffla. Il souffla comme on dégonfle un ballon, souffla comme on respire pour la toute première fois.

- Tu es en retard...

Le coeur de John donna un _coup_-

- Depuis combien de temps?

Sherlock cligna des yeux, lentement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

John tremblait.

- Depuis combien de temps sais-tu?

Sherlock sourit. Il sourit juste un peu, juste _trop_, trop pour que ce ne soit pas désespéré, trop pour que ce ne soit pas arraché de lui-même.

- Depuis que tu n'es plus là...

_Le coeur de John donna un _COUP-

John l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa, brutal, furtif, _imprévu_, l'embrassa comme on renaît, l'embrassa comme on trouve sa place.

L'embrassa comme on rentre chez soi.

Quand il le relâcha, Sherlock l'observait toujours, clignant des yeux, ses lèvres brillantes. Mais John les vit; il les vit, ses jointures blanches, mains refermées comme pour agripper quelque chose et ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Un souffle.

- C'était un premier baiser maladroit.

Et John rit. Il rit, _rit_, parce que c'était _aujourd'hui_ mais qui pouvait prévoir demain?

XXX

FIN.


End file.
